Unexpected Return
by AbsoluteWriter
Summary: When Hideyo Nakamura finds out that Kagome, a very good friend of hers travels to the Feudal Era while she was in college. She immediately returns to the Feudal Era to save Kagome from the dangers that she experienced when she was there. When she finally finds Kagome, will she be forced to stay because of the commitment Kagome has to find the jewel.
1. Info

**Wow, alright, my first story in really really long time ! Gimme five! *slaps your hand virtually through le computer* Alright, The pictures for Hideyo are in my profile and well yeah. The more mature shit will come late but this is just the info part of mi libro. This might be Episode by Episode and it starts right around the time Sesshomaru got that dragon claw and made Tessaiga cry.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the pictures that I made , if i did...you wouldn't wanna know.**

* * *

**Name:** Hideyo Nakamaru (英世中村)

**Age:** 20 (appears), 500 (demon age)

**Appearance:** **Human:** brown hair, brown eyes, tan/dark skin

**Demon:** Red hair, yellow eyes, tan skin.

**Race:** Half Phoenix (Mother), Half Dragon (Father) (This results in her not being able to turn to nor a dragon or phoenix.)

**Weapon**: Kasai no ha (火災の刃)

**Her story:** She was born in the Feudal Era to the Dragon Lord who had helped the Great Dog General conquer the land. At a young age, she was engaged to Sesshomaru and both were fine with the arrangement because they got along quiet well. However, when the Great Dog General left to save his wife, around the same time both Sesshomaru and her broke the engagement. He left to find the Tessaiga and she was tired of him talking about conquest. Because she was a half, she was never accepted to the Phoenix Clan or Dragon Clan. She roamed around looking for people who needed help. During her travels, she runs into Izayoi and she helps raise Inuyasha. When Izayoi died, she never saw Inuyasha again. Because she felt she had no purpose in this world, she went to the future thinking she would never come back. She locked up her memories and lived her life as Hideyo Nakamura. While babysitting the Higurashi kids, she falls into the well while they were playing hide and seek. When she comes out of the well, she begins to remember her past however she never remember her demon abilities She ran into Sesshomaru who woes her, she travels with him long enough for him to defeat the Panther Tribe. Because Sesshomaru had no use for her, he tries to kill her. Near death, she travels back to the future. Now, she's gone to college and traveled around learning martial arts and kendo. After finding out about Kagome, she travels back to make sure that Kagome wouldn't make the same mistakes and get herself killed.


	2. Arrival

**The first chapter!Alrite! Come and Read and Enjoy this very packed story of Drama. The bold "He" is Sesshomaru. The girl has some serious issues with him you'll find out later...no you already know. Anyway! Let's get' started.**

**Disclamier: I don't own anyone but Hideyo**

* * *

Rain gently hit the cab window and roof as I looked out the window. The sky was a dark gray with little to no indication of it becoming sunny any time sooner. I glanced at my watch and sighed.

_6:00 pm. I'm late._

The cab stopped next to the stair that ascended to the Higurashi family shrine. I smiled as I grabbed my umbrella out of my bag and gripped the car handle.

"That would be 625¥, ma'am" The cab driver turned around holding his hand out with a dull look on his face.

"MA'AM!" I retorted while violently rummaging through my bag. "Do I look old to you?

"I'm just a cab driver, ma'am" he responded dully.

I huffed and slapped the money into his hand and opened the door. Rain instantly drenched my body while I tried to open my umbrella. After 2 minutes of attempting, I sighed and jogged up the stairs. As a made it to the top, I felt a strong demonic aura coming from the well. I stood still and glared at the door of the shrine.

_There's no way that a demon could entered this world._

The loud boom of thunder shook me out of my thoughts. I was completely soaked head to toe. Water was in places that it shouldn't be.

"Why did you wear a freakin' dress Hideyo." I scolded myself as I ran to the front door of Higurashi house.

I knocked on the door and waited quietly.

"Coming!" a voice from the inside softly spoke as footsteps moved toward the door.

The sliding door opened to reveal Mrs. Higurashi and her sweet and gentle smile. Her eyes widen as she saw me.

"Hideyo-chan!" She beamed as she wrapped her arms around and squeaked tightly. "I'm so glad to see you. You're out of college already!"

I laughed a little as I hugged her back. "Well, I finished early and I thought I should visit."

She unhanded me and pulled me into the house. "Come on in! You're soaked."

I walked into the house I very well knew when I used to babysit Kagome and Sota. The layout where similar but a few things were moved and added to the house. Mrs. Higurashi rushed up the stairs and came down with a towel in her hand.

"Here," She softly spoke as she handed me the towel. " I'll brew us some tea while you dry off and change into dry clothing.

"You still have all my stuff from when I used to sleep over?" I questioned as I leaned forward and wrapped my hair in the towel.

"Yes, of course!" She stated as she began brewing the coffee. "You were like family to us. It's in the top drawer in Kagome's room."

I walked up the stairs and opened the door to Kagome's room. The aura from the well filled the air in this room. I glanced around and there was no indication that there had been a person here. The room was too clean. There should be clothes or papers on the floor however the room was too clean. Dust had also accumulated on the bed posts.

_No one has been here for a while. What the hell is going on?_

I opened the top drawer to find that my clothes were here just like Mrs. Higurashi said. In the drawers were my short leggings that were just under my knees, a purple V-neck t-shirt, and a gray hoody. Along with those were a few pairs of bra and underwear. I took off my dress and hung it on the chair. I removed my bra and underwear and began to dry myself off. I put on dry clothing and went back downstairs. The house was completely quiet. No one was here except for us.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" I called as I headed for the dining table. "Where is everyone?"

She poured the tea in a cup and handed it to me as I sat crisscrossed on the pillows.

"Sota is at a friend's house, Grandfather is at a doctor's appointment, and Kagome is with Inu-" She explained and suddenly paused before she finished telling me.

"Kagome is with whom?" I looked fixedly as Mrs. Higurashi began speaking hesitantly.

She bit her lip and sighed heavily. She placed her cup on the table and peered at me.

"Kagome went to the Feudal Area." She confessed. "She's been going there for about months now."

My eyes widen as I dropped the cup onto the table.

"WHAT!"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at the broken glass as I scrambled to my feet. "When did she find out? Why did she go back?"

Mrs. Higurashi fixed her eyes on me as she began explaining. "She was looking for Buyo who was in the shrine. While there a demon whose name was Mistress Centipede grabbed her and yanked her down the well. Apparently, the Centipede was looking to the Shikon Jewel which was in Kagome's body at the time. She met a dog demon named Inuyasha-"

My eyes widen, "Did you say Inuyasha?"

_Inuyasha. I haven't seen him in a while. I'm surprised he's still alive._

"Yes, I did" Mrs. Higurashi continued her story, "He was pinned to the Sacred Tree. She freed him when Mistress Centipede attacked her. She got the Jewel out and Mistress Centipede was killed but they were attacked by another demon who took the Jewel and Kagome shot the demon with the arrow and broke it to shard." She scratched her head trying to remember correctly. "She went back to help Inuyasha find the rest of the jewel."

I was surprised bit my lip and ran to the door. "It's too dangerous for Kagome." I put on my vintage boots and quickly tied them. "I'm going to get her."

_Kagome's gone to the era where I fell for __**that man's **__tricks and lie, not ones but twice and nearly died. Kagome is bound to get herself killed._

"Hideyo, there's no need! She's fine." Mrs. Higurashi insisted looking down at with worry. "Inuyasha will protect her. You can't go back. You were too gravely injured the last you went."

I glanced up at her and dusted the dirt off my pants. "I was unaware of my abilities then. I trusted the wrong people. I've learned from those mistakes. I should be able to come back unharmed since I've trained ever since." I reassured her. " Plus, I don't think this Inuyasha is that reliable."

Mrs. Higurashi still had a worrisome look on the face. She then jolted up a little as if she'd remembered something. "Wait here please!"

I looked at her as she ran out of the house and headed to the storage room. She came back with a large box which seemed very heavy. She set the box on the floor and looked at me.

"Open it."

I looked at her and reached for the box. I unlatched the lock and opened the box. In the box was a katana with a red handle along with a golden sageo. I picked up the blade. It began radiating a strong demonic aura which quickly engulfed my whole body.

"Kasai no ha" I whispered as the eliminated off my body. I turned and smiled at Mrs. Higurashi who nodded her head. "You kept it?"

"It's a great antique and I thought that maybe you would need it again." She picked up the box case of the blade.

I gripped the katana tightly and ran towards the shrine. I quickly opened the door and stood before the shrine. My memories of what happened the last time flashed back in my head that instant. I placed my hand on the top of the well and gripped my sword. I jumped into the well. I never imagined that I would be going back especially if** he **is still roaming around.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short. I promise to make them longer but I was half asleep when I was typing this**

**Hideyo: You make me seem so mean**

**Me: So...you have a lot of hate bottled up in you**

**Hideyo: ...**

**Me: Please Please Review!**


End file.
